Bedlocked
by MinxySix
Summary: One-shot, missing scene from 3.5: Merlin heals Morgana, but what is her reaction when she wakes up to see him by her bedside?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin, but if I did, I'd make loads more M/M moments occur in the show- love, hate, angst. . . s'all good.

**A/N: **Helllooo everyone! How did everyone find Saturday's episode? I loved it, I have to say- my bromance bubble swelled even more at the start (Colin crying will always get me), love the M/M dynamic (of course) and I thought ASH was epically awesome in this ep. Win for episodes with these factors.

Anyway, here is a bonus little scene for 3.5 which I thought needed to be done pronto, mainly because I was willing it to happen on the show itself BUT IT DIDN'T *sighs despondently, as then it would've been perfect*; what would have happened if Morgana has woken up after Merlin had healed her and she'd seen him by her bedside? Hope you all enjoy it, please let me know what you think!

(P.S. Chapter 5 of _Keepsake _has just been published too!)

* * *

**Bedlocked**

Morgana felt her tight lungs steadily slacken as a shuddering breath of musty air filled her. Her head felt heavy, like it was filled with wet sand; it hurt too much to move, and her ears were ringing as if the warning bell had been sounded.

Her fingers trembled a little, feeling the pale sheets beneath the tremors, another warm breath entering her body as she let her eyes slowly flutter open.

She panicked, not recognising the dull brown ceiling, shadows dancing above her like spectres in the low light; she could see the source flickering in the corner of her eye, candles surrounding her as if she had awaken at her own funeral. The taunting flame reminded her too much of the ember that had followed her like a ghost since she was a little girl- the torch that set alight those who were like her. The torch of Uther.

She felt her stomach coil in bitterness and hatred, her fists gripping the sheets and venom settling in the back of her throat. _Uther_.

She'd remembered his confession to Gaius; the lie she had lived a skeletal tree being further hacked away until there was nothing left other than the painful stump of her existence. She meant nothing to him, as he did to her.

The sound in her ears steadily faded, holding her own breath as she strained her ears to her surroundings. She could hear another person.

Morgana felt sickness surge through her as she slightly shifted her head towards the sound, dizziness crushing her mind as she shut her eyes a little in the dim light.

She recognised the dark mop of hair even through the blur of her vision; an incomplete sort of hate surging through her bloodstream.

"What are you doing here?" she barely managed to croak, her throat dry from lack of use, yet managing still to convey her mistrust.

"I've been watching over you; curing you."

She felt a muscle jump in her jaw as she gritted her teeth slightly, her sight clearing as she slowly blinked, quiet fury seeping steadily into the green of her eyes, "Why?"

"It is my duty-"

"Why?" she asked again, anger rising in her voice.

He met her furious gaze with his own, staring at one another for a few seconds, "I cannot watch the kingdom mourn for their beloved Lady, despite how false that façade may be."

Morgana released a quiet, bitter laugh: his heart would be his failure, "This changes nothing."

That pained expression crossed his face, the one she'd seen in the vault, his lips slightly parted as his eyes were down cast. Like he understood and she wouldn't believe it. . . or that he didn't understand and she believed it.

"I know. I didn't expect it to."

Morgana never let her eyes leave him, the bone structure in his face stark in the soft light; he looked almost ghostly, invincible; she hated this vulnerability.

Her head throbbed as she shifted a little, licking her dry lips, watching wearily as he held a cup of water near her lips, his blue eyes questioning.

She despised herself for letting him, but the pain to move was overwhelming. Her eyes bore into his over the rim of the cup, an icy glare like the agonising scratch of a tally on a stone wall. Another point to him in this game of cat and mouse they played so tirelessly.

"Whatever you may think of the king, he would do anything for you."

Her lip curled in disdain as he pulled the cup away, her eyes darkening as Merlin's impenetrable stare met her own, "His hate of me is as deeply hidden as my hate for him."

Merlin's brow furrowed, a frown scarring his face.

She didn't let him reply, "You never did understand, and you never will, Merlin."

The corner of his frown quirked for a second into a slight smile, a private admission, his eyes still fierce, locked onto hers unswervingly. She'd never admit it, but it unnerved her a little.

"As you've said before."

The looks they shared had always spoken more than their words. A passing in a corridor, a glare across the throne room; things had changed so dramatically, events- spoken and unspoken that were totally irrevocable. Over a year ago they had jumped off a cliff and what they had had was broken into uncountable pieces.

Their silence gorged on the air around them for a moment longer, pulsing with greed until the manservant spoke once more.

"I will leave you now to rest Milady." he spoke softly, standing and bowing to her slightly, leaving her with a final glance as he exited Gaius' chambers.

And she was left alone once more. Always alone in this sickening place.

Merlin barely flinched as he walked down the darkened corridor, the night briefly pierced by her enraged scream.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading my little one shot everyone; hope you liked it and thought it was relatively in canon for the ep. . . I reckon Morgana would feel pretty angry that Merlin cured her, and that once again he'd scored another point against her by choosing to save her (and the fact she doesn't really understand him. . . ) :P Minxy x


End file.
